Metallic Hearts
by AquariusAbraxas
Summary: Lynn's Boyfriend Jonathan Crane was murdered by a psychopath and now she must move on from him and the past that haunts her. She then meets William Afton a killer who is also Springtrap a withered rabbit animatronic. He finds the former killer friendly and brings her to his boyfriend Nightmare Fredbear a demonic animatronic bear created from a child's mind.
1. Chapter 1

Metallic Hearts

**Cardigan Weather **

The blood on her knife was the very blood of the psychopath that killed her boyfriend Jonathan Crane. A sadist that enjoyed breaking the minds of people, The one that Lynn felt more trusting to. She was also a criminal herself assisting him in his crimes by poisoning peoples drinks with the fear toxin or injecting them with the syringe. But it was over now as she was stands above the body of her lover and the killer who lie dead among the bridge.

The killer was a psychopath from the same place that she and Crane were held prisoner called Arkham Asylum a place for the criminally insane. However Lynn wasn't insane she was just abandoned by her own family for being a witch and since then she's never heard from them. Lynn only spent two months In Arkham learning how to be a criminal as revenge for her abandonment and that is when she met Crane. After realizing her mistake Lynn wanted to quit being a criminal and was released from Arkham. Until she got a chilling message of Cranes' death.

She kicked the killers body into the cold water and covered the body of Crane with her cloak placing a tiny cross on top and kissed the fabric before hearing the sirens of the police. Lynn quickly left the murder scene heading towards the bridge, It was very cold especially from running. So Lynn made a quick stop to use her magic to summon a cloak to wear then she was off again this time she was warm. She didn't stop until she was under the bridge. That's when she spotted a small boat and without hesitation jumped in and rowed herself away from the bridge and the city she had found love.

Snow started to fall but it was very gentle as the water was flowing steadily making it easier for Lynn to row. Growing tired she wanted to stop rowing but couldn't until she was in the middle of nowhere so she kept on going. After an hour or so Lynn noticed she was alone and finally decided to stop. She then began to clean the blood from her knife that was given to her from Harley Quinn. It was silver with a red spade on the bottom. After she cleaned her weapon she returned it to her pocket then lied down on the boat to rest allowing the snow to kiss her cheeks. All those memories began to roam in her head making her cry cold tears. Everything was gone including her friends in the Asylum that had perished from the fire and the death of her lover. She was alone without comfort and without love and Lynn had no choice but to cry herself to sleep.

NOTICE- These characters are not mine I only own my oc Lynn they belong to their rightful owners.


	2. Chapter 2

**Getaways Turned Holidays**

Lynn awoke when the she felt the heat of the sun rays hit her cheek, Getting up she looked back she tempting to return but she remembered what the psychatrists have told her, " You won't get anywhere if you keep looking back". Lynn believed it and decided to obey those words though in the back of her mind it was also foolish because if you move on you have to be happy and she knew that was being naive. How can you get over such pain and be happy?, Still she had to learn life's tough lesson cause now she was on her own.

It took her nearly three days till she reached a nearby city and lucky for her being a half demon she could go without it for awhile. Catching only small glimps of the city Lynn rowed a little faster, She didn't stop till she heard a bump on the boat. She then looked up and noticed she was by the docks, Carefully getting out of the boat she started stretching. After getting her blood flowing Lynn looked around the city, It seemed small and less noisy compared to Gotham.

Being only sixteen Lynn still had curiosity, So using her magic she changed her outfit. She now wore jeans, a white shirt and grey jacket that matched her brown neck length hair and brown eyes. Feeling ready Lynn left for the city. As she walked she noticed a lot of graffiti on the walls and some of them were uniquely designed while others seemed rushed. She then saw some people smiling and laughing not even caring about the world around them. Lynn knew she had to do the same but it won't be easy. She watched the traffic as she passed by and witnessed a few guys arguing over something she couldn't make out but by the way how they were behaving she couldn't help but giggle. At least there is some good into moving on and she was ready but she will never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Crossing Blades

Lynn kept on walking seeing how calm is until she heard someone scream. However Lynn didn't jump at this since she's heard so many screams in Arkham. Several people started running and a woman was yelling at Lynn to run but before she could she felt a tug on her hood.

" If you make even the slightest move, I'll make sure it will be your last." The voice said. Lynn's skin began to crawl. She didn't move an inch as she felt a blade on her throat..

" Such a lovely neck, shame I have to cut it." The voice said again. Slowly Lynn reached for her knife in her pocket then quick as lighting Lynn turned around and stabbed at what appeared to be a man behind her and quickly scurried off before she was caught. She kept running till she couldn't run no more. But suddenly she started getting hungry and looked around to find a place to eat. She found a cafe nearby and walked in. although she didn't like coffee she enjoyed the scent. The young girl walked up to the cashier and asked for a green tea frappe. The Cashier nodded her head and began to work.

After awhile The Cashier gave her the drink and Lynn paid for it then she left to find a seat. As she was looking she saw what looked like a man but was covered in purple and wore a small ponytail. Lynn tilted her head but didn't say anything. She found a vacant seat that was close to the man and sat there with her drink placing her bloody knife on the table next to it. She looked at the blade in thought, how she hated murdering people and how she hated to be alone now before she encountered Arkham she enjoyed being solitary but now it's different.

The purple guy took notice of the quiet girl who didn't even touch her drink thinking that she could use some company he walked over to her table and sat in front of her. Lynn looked up at him and lightly smiled.

"Sorry is this seat taken?"The guy asked. Lynn shook her head no.

" Nice knife it seems fitting for you since your a girl." He said trying to make conversation.

" Thanks my friend gave it to me as a gift." Lynn said finally talking.

" Aren't you a little young to be killing?" the purple guy asked curiously.

" I was never meant to be one,But to answer your question yes. Lynn said sadly.

" How old ?"

" Sixteen." The purple guy just nodded almost feeling sorry for the girl.

" I'm William Afton I too am a killer but mostly at night." The man said

" Really well I just didn't kill I also broke minds." Lynn said feeling a bit excited.

William looked interested and amused," Really, I would like to see that."

" Daw I bet you wouldn't I gave up my life of crime." She said almost sounding disappointed but William chuckled.

" You can't stop the urge once you made your first kill dear." he said smiling.

" Well that is true, I've experienced that twice now." Lynn said shrugging. William takes a handkercheif from his pocket and cleans up the knife and notices Lynn smiling a little then he notices something on her wrist.

" So where are you from?" he asked.

" It doesn't matter I don't really have a home anymore." Lynn said sounding a little sad.

" Oh really then what's that thing on your wrist ?" William asked pointing to what appears to be a white wristband.

" This wristband came from Arkham Asylum." The young girl answered.

" So your insane or are you cured?"

" Well to be honest I'm not insane, I was abandoned there by my parents all because of me being a witch and a half demon." Lynn said feeling the need to cry. William's eyes widen at this. A 16 year old abandoned in a dangerous place,It's no wonder this teen looked different from all the rest.

" Tell you what kid why not meet me here at the same place tonight and let's see what you got to get you relaxed in your new scenery." William suggested.

Lynn's eyes perked up when he said this," Ok but by the way you never asked my name, I'm Lynn Alet and if your a killer I'd Like to see your knife."

William snickered," Very well Ms. Alet." He then took out his knife and laid it on the table, it was a large knife with a thick blade. Lynn began to smile thinking she just made a friend who was also like her.


	4. Chapter 4

Cutting Wires

Lynn sat on the porch in front of the cafe that same night patiently waiting for William to come. To her surprise he didn't seem afraid of her being a half demon but neither did her asylum friends though they were all crazy so it didn't matter. William was just an average criminal like Crane both seemed to not mind her being something paranormal. She gazed up at the stars wondering if Crane had made it to heaven, She hoped he did cause he wasn't all that bad of a person. She closed her eyes and made a silent prayer. It wasn't till a few minutes later that a familiar voice respectfully interrupted her.

" Was I taking too long." The voice asked. Lynn opened her eyes to see a withered golden rabbit animatronic. She backed up slowly looking at it's metallic eyes.

" Don't worry Lynn it's me William." The animatronic said.

" O-oh it's very interesting and deathly terrifying." Lynn said chuckling.

" Interesting choice of words dear."William said chuckling along. Lynn got up to get a better view of Williams new look, while she did she noticed human organs.

" Um William, are those real?" she asked curiously.

William sadly nodded," Yes.. and to be honest with you i'm a robotic corpse, The form you saw earlier is what I once looked like thirty years ago." Lynn just nodded with amusement.

" In this form I'm called Springtrap cause well I was trapped in this suit to escape the wrath of the spirits." William excalimed. 

" I think I'll just call you by your real name so there won't be any confusion." Lynn stated. She then reached up towards one of his ears and stroked it. It was very soft and as she continued to stroke he started purring causing her to giggle. William then gazed into the girls eyes and felt something he never felt before but what was it?

Lynn abruptly stopped," O-oh I'm sorry I'll stop now that that's out of my system." William chuckled at this.

" Ready for a little fun?" He asked.

" Ready when you are." Springtrap dashed away in great speed, Lynn did the same and stopped when she came by an apartment. She watched for any open lights, when she found one being stealthy she carefully climbed towards the window luckily it was opened so she slid inside. Once inside she noticed that she was in the kitchen and her unsuspecting victims were in the living room across from her. She looked around and notice a wineglass filled with wine. Carefully she walked over towards the table and grabbed a small bottle of yellow liquid from her sleeve , opened the bottle and poured the liquid into the wine. Then using her demon speed she escaped. She repeated this in every opened window in the apartment she could find. Five minutes later she started hearing screams and made her escape all the way back to the cafe where William was waiting for her.

" I was wondering where those piercing screams were coming from and now I see, that could really awaken the entire city." He said with amusement in his voice.

" How can anyone hear that from afar?" Lynn asked.

" Well this is a small city Lynn almost all buildings look as if they are squished together."

Lynn facepalmed herself she should have remembered that when she was exploring the area.

" Hey don't worry your still new around here, And by the way what did you do to get them all to scream like that?" The rabbit asked.

" I used fear toxin." Lynn answered proudly.

" Fear toxin?"

" I spent two months in Arkham learning to become a criminal and being taught by the inmates has it's perks. Especially being the youngest and all. The fear toxin is one of the things I learned this toxin shows people there greatest fears, and I'm the young Mistress of Fear." Lynn exclaimed.

" Mistress of Fear huh, lets test that shall we." William said, he then pounced on Lynn causing her to squeal in shock landing hard on the concrete.

" Not very dominate are you and you call yourself a mistress?" William teasingly asked.

Lynn blushed, "It's not like that." she blurted.

" I'm only teasing dear don't worry besides I'm already matched up." said William Reassuring as he got off of her lifting her up..

" Oh Really it didn't seem like it." Lynn said irritatingly.

" Well I like to keep my personal life secret, anyway I gotta get home."

" Well ok then I'll see you tomorrow then." Lynn said and when she was about to turn away William called to her.

" Now where do you think your going, as I recall you have no home so you might as well come with me." Lynn began to smile again and nodded at least she didn't have to be alone anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

A Strange Relationship

William lead Lynn to a dark ally but there wasn't really much to see except bloodstains and grafitti, The lights were flickering crazy but the duo just kept on walking. Then Lynn noticed a Victorian styled house across an empty street. It looked old but it was still in good shape, a few cracks here and there but she didn't seem to mind.

" These streets are always empty, I guess you can say we like to live solitary." Willaim said.

" We?" Lynn asked.

" My Boyfriend." answered the rabbit. Lynn looked a little surprised, William noticed this and looked t her puzzled.

" Does that bother you?''

"No It's just a little surprising and a bit awkward but I respect it none the less." Lynn explained. William smiled at this and thought she would have hated that kind of relationship.

" Well shall we go in?" He asked offering Lynn's hand. She nodded and took his hand leading to the front porch using his claw as a key to open the door. Lynn just watched with slight astonishment, She had opened doors before using hair pins but never thought of using her own claws. William took Lynn inside the house. It was big and tidy as if nothing was touched. The walls were painted red and there was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

" Very Nice, I can't believe you live here." Lynn said impressed by the way the house was. William chuckled in his throat till they heard footsteps. A blonde young man wearing a gold suite with a blue bowtie and perfect blue eyes with bear ears approached them.

" Where have you been, I have been on a search party looking for you." The young man said.

" Sorry Freadbear I was distracted by a little cutie." William said.

The young man looked over to Lynn then back to William," Seriously kidnapping, Isn't that a little low for you?" the young man asked.

" Well actually I remember me telling you about this young stray and this is the one." The rabbit stated with a scoff causing Lynn to giggle.

Fredbear gazed at Lynn and spoke," What is your name dear?''

" Lynn Alet sir." Answered Lynn politley. Fredbear chuckled warmly he then asked William to give her a room. Of course the rabbit was delighted and he took her by the hand again leading her upstairs and showed her the first door close to the stairs.

" If you need anything we'll be downstairs." William told her with a wink. He then ran downstairs jumping into Fredbears arms. Surprising to Lynn the young man was able to carry the animatronic. The two started to nuzzling each other while Lynn just watched with awe. She did find boy and boy relationships a bit awkward but also a little cute.


	6. Chapter 6

Roses

Lynn went into her room before the two notice her giggling at them. She saw how her room was as clean and untouched like the house. The Bed was covered in white sheets, And the floor was in a dark turquoise color of a rug. She loved it along with other things in the room like the drawers, they were made out of glossy pine wood. Feeling a bit tired Lynn laid on the bed snuggling in and going into deep slumber. The next morning Lynn felt the sun on her cheeks but she didn't want to up. She then heard someone coming in and gently nudged her. She covered herself in the blanket but felt a poke in her right side making her squeak and heard a familiar chuckle.

" Time to get up sleepy head." Fredbear said.

" Daw really sir I'm not a morning person." Lynn said a dissapointed Lynn.

" Well when your ready to wake up breakfast is on the table." The young man said gently before leaving. Lynn sat up slowly and smelled the scent of pancakes downstairs. So she got out of bed and went down the stairs following the smell of the pancakes that lead her into the kitchen. It seemed that the kitchen was only a few meters away from the stairs and as she went in she noticed that the walls of the kitchen were clean and coloured yellow with a fridge that was stainless chrome along with the sink. The stove was black and well polished then there was the table that too was polished and smelled of pine. She then finally saw a plate of pancakes neatly stacked and steaming hot.

" Now this is a breakfast." Lynn said.

" You like it, Fredbear always liked things a bit organized including the food itself." A voice said behind Lynn. She turned around and saw William back in human form wearing an apron.

" Well then that makes him more of a gentleman and a good boyfriend." Lynn stated making William blush.

" W-well why don't you have a seat and I'll get you a plate." William stuttered. Lynn giggled at his expression and sat down, William gave her a plate and silverware and she politely grabbed a pancake on her plate adding only a tiny bit of syrup. She then cut the food into small pieces so she could put them in her mouth. Taking a bite she started chewing making amused sounds.

" I see you like my cooking." William chirped putting a glass of juice beside her.

Lynn swallowed and spoke," Your really good Arkham never made food this great who taught you?"

" Oh I taught myself those thirty years, And as I can see it's paying off." Lynn spent more time finishing her food. William justs watches her and wondered if she ever ate.

Then Fredbear walks in," Well now I'm glad someone is up." He chuckled.

" Well it is ride since people have cooked for you and you have them waiting." Lynn stated as she got up from her seat to wash her plate. The two men smiled at her.

" With such behaviour it's hard to say your a criminal." Fredbear said.

"Well I could say the same to you guys." Lynn said. Fredbear and William smiled sadly Lynn noticed this and frowned. " I'm sorry I mentioned that." she apologised.

" Your fine dear but you better hurry the dark ally gets a little dangerous during the day time." Fredbear warned.

Lynn tilted her head a bit," What for, I have no where to go."

" Well if your going to stay you need to wear plenty of clothes than just what your wearing, William do you still have money in your account?" Fredbear asked.

" Of course I do silly bear and it's fine with me if Lynn uses it. William answered with a smile.

" Wait are you sure you can trust me with it?" Lynn asked worriedly.

" Of course we do." William replied with a smile. Lynn still wasn't sure but didn't argue so William gave her some money before she headed off. She was told to run through the dark ally to keep her from getting caught, The girl obeyed and rushed through the ally without getting caught. Finally back in the city she had to find a store. Now even in a small city there was still plenty of options but Lynn had been in a huge city before so she knew what to do. She would have to go to a store she first sees so she contiued her walk till she found one.

Lynn then spotted a store called Rue 21 and next to it Cheapskate, Using her knowledge of city life she took a coin from her pocket and told herself that if heads it's Rue 21 but if it's tails it's Cheapskate. Flipping the coin she watched as it flipped and started landing she than slapped the coin on her hand and got heads. So without further hesitation she entered Rue 21. Now the store itself seemed very crowded , there was lack of space to walk through due to the fact the clothes weren't hung organized. But Lynn didn't complain and shopped instead. She bought several shirts and pants and headed out carrying two bags.

However Lynn stopped for a moment those two men have been so nice to her that she felt the need to buy them something so she walked over to a flower boutigue and looked for a certain flower called a rose. Having a found two unborn blood red roses she paid for them and headed for home now Lynn knew these won't grow for several months but in the girls heart it reminded her of her new friendship with the two men.


	7. Chapter 7

Their Story

Lynn rushed home bumping into Fredbear on the way inside the two fell onto each other with Lynns noes touching his.

" Careful silly thing what's the rush?" The young blonde asked.

" Sorry sir I was just excited to give you guys something for being kind." Lynn answered.

William came in from another room smiling," Really now what is it?" he asked. Lynn showed the the two unborn roses explaining her belief. The two just smiled as William took them into the kitchen putting them in a glass vase filled with water. Lynn got off of Fredbear apologizing.

" No need to apologize dear and you can stop calling me sir." He said.

" Alright, I'm just use to respecting those in high authority." Lynn exclaimed.

But Fredbear chuckled," Your such a sweetheart it's proving to be difficult to consider you a criminal."

" I should say the same with you."Lynn said but again Fredbear made only a sad smile and this made the girl curious but Fredbear quickly changed his emotion.

" Don't worry about me dear, it's nothing."

" If I'm staying perhaps you shouldn't hide something that I need to know, I'm tired of people hiding things from me." Lynn said getting a bit irritated.

" I told you she would want to know." The purple guy said to Fredbear from the other room. With a defeated sigh Fredbear took Lynn to the living room with William following behind. The trio then sat on the couch with Lynn in the middle. The living room was a little dark with only a lamp open.

" Now child our story is meant to be a secret so can you promise to keep it?" Fredbear asked. Lynn nodded to this " Now who's story do you want to hear first?" he asked.

" I think I'll hear Williams first." Lynn said Fredbear nodded with agreement and began to tell the tale.

" William was once someone who built animatronics at a place called Funtime Pizzeria, And it happened one day that he created this animatronic called Ennard the clown. Then he created others and a special one for his daughter. Now I don't know too much of Williams past however he's always been known to be a killer so he build Ennard for assistance and of course the clown was oblidged and controlled all the animatronics to kill that's when the tragedy happened. When my pizzeria was around and William was a night guard a group of teens were Harassing this kid and brought him to my mouth. I accidentally closed it and bit into the boys frontal lobe. It killed him and William was terrified because it was his own son. Later on his daughter was killed by Ennard who controlled on of the animatronics called Baby. The poor thing, those losses made William snap even worst than before and ended up killing six innocent children stuffing them into suits. However the kids got revenge they chased him till William found a suit of Spring Bonnie and hid there but he himself was killed in the suit creating Springtrap." Fredbear explained sadly. " As for me well I was a child's happiness but after the incident the childs anger turned me into a demonic bear.

" So that's why William wasn't afraid of me cause you are a demon as well." Lynn said with realization and the human bear nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

She Forgives

Lynn sighed sadly she knew how they felt.

" Since then we haven't had much to be happy about except ourselves." William said.

" So now you've been waiting for forgivenss?" Lynn asked calmly, But none of the two said anyhting so she knew it must be it." Well I may not have been there but you know what I forgive you." Lynn told them making Fredbear and William look at her with surprise and shock.

" Your insane to forgive a child killer." William said with a small chuckle.

" I'm being honest... It's been too long there needs to be peace and honestly none of you meant to harm them. You just never gotten enough help you needed." Lynn explained. The two looked at each other then at the girl and smiled.

"Are you sure you were a criminal Lynn your too just too sweet." William said.

But Lynn smiled and shook her head," Believe me I was, I know it seems odd but never underestimate the sweet ones." She said reassuringly. Freadbear chuckled lightly knowing this all to well, Lynn then started yawing but quickly shook it off.

" Someone needs a nap." William said. Lynn blushed and tried to hide her face in the couch.

" Now now let's not hide from him." Fredbear said in a sort of fatherly tone of voice.

" Oh fine, I guess I'm just not use to being out so much in the day since I've done most of my crimes at night." the girl said rubbing her head lightly.

" Well as a killer it's still best to get plenty of rest." William said picking Lynn up in bridal style.

" T-This isn't necessary William you can put me down now." Lynn stuttered blushing a bit. But William smirked and gave her a peck on the cheek causing Lynn to freeze up. Fredbear noticed her expression and gave the purple man a glare. William began to realize his mistake.

" Sorry if that bothered you, I couldn't resist." William said apologetically he then took her into her room and placed her on the bed.

Lynn looked up at him and smiled lightly," It's alright just memories that's all." She said.

William smiled lightly," Do you wish to talk about it?" He asked.

" No not right now, but one day I will tell you and you will understand." William nodded and left the room leaving the door lightly cracked.


	9. Chapter 9

Courage

Lynn didn't sleep that afternoon instead her mind began to wander around, Since William kissed her she thought about Crane. He had done the same to her multiple times and yet she still couldn't move on not even from him. But then again she is now living with two accidental killers that were just like him and her so she felt a little less pain than she was. She wasn't truly alone as she thought and she wanted to help those two more than ever now She had an idea in mind and left her bed and out of her room to look for the guys room, If they shared one that is. Walking into the hall each door appeared to be closed so she knocked politely to see if anyone was inside, But there was no answer. She wondered if they too fell asleep but quickly changed her mind when she heard noises from the last room in the middle.

Walking towards it she started to hear the noises getting awkward and she blushed and decided it was a bad idea to knock on the door. That's when the noises eruptly stopped and footsteps are heard. Lynn then quickly decided to get out of there before she was caught.

She ran downstairs and hid behind the couch only to hear the footsteps coming closer. The footsteps belonged to William in his animatronic form he saw Lynn behind the sofa and grinned.

" You silly nosy thing we know that you were standing there and now your getting punished young lady". He said in a mock sinister voice.

" No!" Lynn snapped but William chuckled darkly then grabbed her and picked her up.

" Yes you do~". He Purred. Lynn squealed and laughed as William dropped her on the couch and began tickeling her sides. The girl just kept laughing Fredbear came out in his animatronic form smiling and shaking his head.

" You silly thing next time it won't be the sides he'll tickle." Fredbear playfully warned. William stopped tickling Lynn allowing her to breath. She then noticed Fredbear and tilted her head.

" Is that your form Fredbear, you look like a giant teddy bear." Lynn stated.

" This dear is my calm natural from I only use my demonic form during emergencies." The bear explained.

" what where you doing there anyway Lynn?" William asked curiously.

" Well I was wondering if you guys wanted to go out today, I thought about what you told me and I wanted to make it up to you guys." Lynn said. William smiled at the thought but Fredbear seemed unsure.

" I've been trying to get Mr. Golden Bear to come with me but he always seems afraid to hurt someone again." William sadly said.

" But it's ok now it's over you would never hurt anyone again..you never meant to and when you never meant to do something it never happens." Lynn said gently Fredbear smiled at her.

" Come on teddy bear it's time to start over and try to smile I know William wants that."

" I'm sure he does, well alright but not for too long." Fredbear said finally agreeing. Lynn clapped happily leaving William to giggle at her silliness.


	10. Chapter 10

Monster( Silent Pain)

Lynn lead the two males out in their human form, To the girls surprise she noticed Fredbear looking around curiously.

" It's his first time out in the daylight he only comes during the night." William informed.

" Really that's interesting." Lynn said. William shrugged at this and continued to walk Fredbear followed as Lynn followed behind. The three traveled along together on the side walk William was making a fool of himself by standing on a water fountain posing with one leg up behind him and his arms stretched out. Lynn laughed at this then she pushed him into the water making him squeak. Lynn cracked up causing Fredbear to shake his head at the two. Just then Lynn heard music being played and started to dance unaware a dog tail was poking out. Being a pervert William pulled the tail causing Lynn to squeak.

" NO ONE HEARD THAT!'' Lynn screeched. William laughed and Fredbear chuckled.

" Oh we'll pretend we didn't just hide you tail dear." Fredbear suggested. Lynn looked behind her and saw her tail out. So using magic the tail slid back into her body.

" What kind of half demon are you anyway Lynn?" William asked but Lynn kept slient.

" Come now Lynn you saw what we really are so it's safe to tell us." William said reassuring her.

" Well if it is safe..I'm a half dog demon." Lynn said with a hint of shame in her voice.

" Don't be ashamed of who you are, there are others that adore you for that." Fredbear said softly. Lynn looked up at him and smiled he was right the inmates of Arkham loved her for who she was even these two new friends. Luch time arrived and the trio stopped at a Chinese restaurant, Of course Fredbear paid for the food. Much to Lynn's surprise the two ate well with chopsticks. Well Fredbear anyway he sat their eating quietly while William ate nosily. Lynn chuckled at this she couldn't eat with chopsticks so she ate with a fork.

" I didn't know you guys learned how to use chopsticks." Lynn said.

" Well being a gentleman Fredbear decided to spend most of our dates teaching me how to be one." William said annoyingly.

" Even a criminal should have manners." Fredbear stated.

" That is true." Lynn inclined. William playfully flicked a noodle at Lynn, She giggled and quickly got up to go to the restroom to clean up. That's when a group of girls entered the restroom. Lynn noticed and recognized them from Gotham. She quickly looked away from them. The girls began to gossip about how all of the crazy people are gone but one. Lynn began to tear up she felt so much pain inside. But she was heard from one of the girls and began to scream.

" The monster is here, The monster is here!" one of the girls screamed. Lynn ran out of the restroom running past William and Fredbear who were calling out to her.

_'It's true I am a monster, a glass child. I will never change, you can't hide what's inside"_ She thought. But things have changed but not for the greater good she was Crane's regret.


	11. Chapter 11

Lynns Rescue

Later that night Lynn was in the ally way covered from the acids that left her eyes feeling emotional pain. It wasn't long until the same group of girls caught her.

" Your nothing without your boyfriend or any of those creeps. Your just a homeless broken girl." One said in a nasty voice. And then they began beating her. Now Lynn knew she could kill them within seconds but it would only make the situation worst, she wanted to change and not be a murderer any more. Just then a demonic screech was heard and one of the girls head's was chopped off, Lynn looked up and saw a demonic bear giant teeth, red eyes, and an extra mouth on it's stomach. The rest of the girls ran screaming with fear leaving a tattered and bruised Lynn. The bear picked her up and cuddled her lightly.

" Lynn". It said. Lynn recognized that voice and cried into it's fur the bear was Fredbear in his demonic form.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Lynn sobbed she didn't remove her face from his fur.

William arrived in his animatronic form kicking the dead girls head around.

" Let's get her home." William suggested. And the two paranormal beings walked home with a broken Lynn. She knew she was rescued once again.

Notice- Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoy the story there is more to come.


End file.
